All The Things I Forgot To Say
by x fever x
Summary: Sequel to This Lullaby. Johnny and The Chicklets are fianlly back from the tour. While they're fame rose the greasers back in Tulsa's lives changed also. Will things be able to go back to how they were?
1. Home Free

I decided you've all waited long enough for the sequel to 'This Lullaby'. Well that and I was bored so I figured I'd start writing it D

Thankies to all my reviews!

**Dreamer for lyf:** Your review made me smile : ). But all your reviews do! I really hope you like the sequel as much as you liked the original! Can't wait for your reviews.  
**Just Playin:** Here's the sequel please don't kill me : )  
**Dark-Celeste:** I figured Soda would be the one to give a gift, he's nice like that lol. Hope you like this chapter, and the whole sequel!  
**Miru Amai:** Hope you like this!  
**blackmagic111090:** Lol, don't worry they're back now.  
**Mrs. Benji Madden:** Sorry no reunion lol. But the tours done for them, so I guess this is their reunion? Well I hope you like it.  
**Hannah LaTRay:** The sequel starts after the tour. Hope you like it.  
**JupermanPinkyInc:** Thank you so much, and I'm so happy you enjoyed reading This Lullaby. I hope you enjoy reading this just as much.  
**Tehsylvania:** I might make Montana come back, I'm not sure yet. But they'll be plenty of new people to cause chaos lol. Hope you like it.

Okay well here's go nothing...

**

* * *

Chapter 1:** _Home Free_

"Bye Bruno, we'll miss you!" Belle practically jumped on top of our 6 foot 2, 210 pound "bodyguard".

He just grunted.

"We're home?" Amanda asked, rubbing her forehead. She had a pretty bad hangover, but then again I did too.

"Yes, home, lovely home. Bethany! Put your pants on!" Sage was running after the 1 year old, who was buck naked.

"Got 'er," Johnny picked his daughter up and tickled her then brought her over to her mother.

"Now remember, I'll be in contact with you, updating you on the status of the record deal we're trying to get you on," Peter reminded us.

"We know!" All four of us yelled.

"Okay, okay, now get off my bus."

After finally getting Bethany dressed, trying one last time to get Bruno to talk to us, and gathering all our stuff we got off the bus. As soon as we did we were greeted by...screams.

On the tour our fame sort of..rose. We were starting to get offers from record companies, other offers from other tours. Magazines were putting us on the cover, writing articles on us. It was sort of overwhelming but at the same time, thrilling!

Teenagers that used to ignore us were rushing up to us with pieces of papers and pens. We signed as Johnny tried to create a path through the crowd. That's where Bruno came in.

"MOVE!" he shouted and there was a path for us.

"Oh Bruno are you staying with us?" I smiled at him, batting my eye lashes teasingly.

He grunted and made sure people stood back.

We started walking when Amanda screamed. Some guy was trying to get a piece of her hair...

Bruno picked him up with on hand and he let go. Amanda ran up to us.

"Sheesh, the nerve some people have!" she rubbed her head as we laughed.

"Oh my goooood! Can I have your autograph!" we turned around expecting to see another teenaged girl trying to dress like us, but instead saw Two-Bit, jumping around like a nut.

"Two-Bit!" Belle screeched and jumped into his arms planting kisses all over him.

"This is better than an autograph!" he smiled wildly.

"Hey Two-Bit," the rest of us greeted.

Bethany found a way out of Johnny's grip on her hand and ran recklessly over to the now 19 year old greaser and plopped down on his foot, wrapping her tiny arms around his leg. She learned to walk and run while we were on tour. We're still working on her musical skills.

"I bet this little cutie pie is Bethany," he lifted his leg a picked her up and held her. She giggled.

"I'm going to take this little runt over to the Curtis's, ya'll meet us there 'kay?" Two-Bit ordered us. We nodded and walked with Bruno into our ugly, little, shabby, dumpy, house.

"Ah, home sweet home!" I took in a deep breathe when I walked in.

"It still looks the same," Amanda commented and examined a brown spot on the wall.

Belle ran through the house to our room and jumped on the bed, "I could fall asleep right here."

"Hey Bruno we don't have an extra room for you, so your going to have to sleep on the couch okay?" Johnny explained to him and smiled. Bruno only stared at him, grunting. Johnny slowly walked away from him and put his bag in his and Sage's room, as we put our bags in our room.

"We'll unpack later, let's go see the guys! I miss Steve, I must see him _NOW_!" Amanda was half way out of the door already, and pulling my wrist along.

As soon as we walked in the door Amanda jumped onto Steve causing him to fall on the couch and kissed him a kiss worthy of a movie award.

"Get a room!" Belle giggled.

Amanda looked up at her, "I like this one very much!"

I shook my head. Amanda got off Steve and we all hugged each one of the guys, Dally wasn't there though. They all assured me that he would be here in a few minutes though.

"Who's the giant?" Soda pointed to Bruno who was glaring at Darry. Darry and Bruno were just about the same size, same strength, same amount of muscles.

"That's their bodyguard, Bruno," Johnny explained, who had been tackled by the guys as their greeting of hello.

"Oh my," Soda whistled.

"Yeah he is-" I started to say but a pair of arms encircled my waist and lifted me high off the ground.

I giggled when he put me down and turned me around. "Dally!"

"Hey Steph!" he smiled hugely and hugged me. This was a first.

"I missed you," I told him when we let go of each other.

"I missed you too. Oh I want you to meet someone," he took a step to the side, and a beautiful, skinny, tall, supermodel looking blond was standing there.

"This is my girlfriend, Summer. Summer this is Stephanie."

* * *

Okay there's the first chapter. How was it? Was it good? Bad? In the middle? Tell me please, I will love you forever! 


	2. So Many Changes, So Many Questions

Thanks for all the great reviews! I love you all forever!

**Twitch in my eye:** Montana _might_ come back, but I don't think she will.

**Banana4422:** Lol. Yep Dally has a girlfriend. Meanie ain't he? I'm glad you liked it though!

**Dark-Celeste:** I hate those girls who have like absolutely no physical flaws, _and_ a great personality. It's like how do average girls like me compete with that? Besides in the battle of the beauty versus the song-writer I think the song-writer should win. A.k.a rock stars so are better than super models!

**Music Insane Doll:** Dally's a butt, but we gotta love him anyway: ). Hope you like this chapter!

**Just Playin:** If bootylicious is in the dictionary, I think hoebag should be too lol. So many questions you have little grasshopper lol. I'll try to answer them in the story, so pay close attention lol.

**horrorpop:** Well we all know boys are idiots and don't figure anything out until it's to late. Hope you like this chapter though!

**streetpanther1:** Boys...they just can't wait!

**cute-amiga:** Thank you sooooooooo sooooooooo sooooooooooooooo much for your review! I'll be looking forward to future ones. When I was a baby I ran into a brick wall, Bethany just runs around naked lol. Summer is Dally's girlfriend, unfortunately. I hate the name Summer! That's why I used it : ). I love you forever and hope you like this chapter!

But before we get to the next chapter, I must tell you about an awesome story by Ale Curtis-Carter and I. It's called The Ones Forgotten and it's and Outsider/West Side Story crossover. And we both would like you all to read and review it, because we really like how it's coming out and have some really good idea for the future chapters. We're just hesitant to add any because no one's reviewing. And we don't know if anyone's reading it if they don't review. So please, please, please check it out for me, and I'll update the next chapter even sooner...might do two in one day! Love you.

Now here's Chapter 2...

**

* * *

Chapter 2:** _So Many Changes, So Many Questions_

"Girlfriend?" I squeaked out. My entire heart fell to the bottom of my feet. He has a girlfriend...a _gorgeous_ one at that too! I had to force myself to smile, because if I didn't I think I might have fainted in the middle of their living room.

Dally smiled proudly at his girl, "Yep."

"I've heard a lot about you," she smiled sweetly and held her hand out. Great not only is she beautiful she has manners! She has to have _some_ flaw! Maybe a lisp? Hairy legs?

"Really?"

"Yeah, you girls are pretty famous around here," she looked at the four of us this time.

"Summer works at a local magazine company, she wrote a column reviewing your tour," Dally was all over this girl! I think I might throw up now!

"That's awesome!" Amanda shouted. I flicked her and she gave me a look.

"Yeah, well Dally..and the guys helped," she smiled.

"That's nice. I better get back home, start unpacking," I spoke quickly, eager to get away from Miss. Perfect.

"I better get goin' too. I gotta babysit Joey," Steve threw his cigarette out the window, and stood up.

"Who the hell is Joey?" Amanda asked.

"Oh, ya'll don't know. I got myself a little brother. Little runt he is, always throwing up on something.."

The guys groaned in agreement. They've obviously had their fair share of throw up experiences.

"I gotta head to Gabby's. She'll have my head if I'm late again," Darry followed Steve out, after Steve gave a long kiss goodbye to Amanda.

"Who in the world is Gabby?" Johnny asked.

"His girlfriend," Soda muttered.

"Since when does Darry have girlfriends?" Sage asked wide-eyed.

"Since five months ago," Pony rolled his eyes.

"Apparently you boys don't like her?"

"She thinks we're giving Darry a hard time and should go to a boys home!" Pony half shouted.

"Bitch," Amanda mumbled.

"So how long have you two been together?" Belle turned to Summer and Dally.

"Ten months," Summer answered, and Dally nodded in accordance. Which means he started going out with her two months after I was gone! Two months! It took him nearly eight to go out with me!

"Uh-huh," Belle soughed.

"I'm going to unpack, Bruno you stay here. I'll be fine," I hurried out.

'Why are you so upset, Stephanie?' I asked myself. Did I, or did I not hook up with a whole bunch of random guys in different states over the past year? I did. I'm just jealous that's all. Just like I was when Dally was with Montana, who by the way is pregnant and getting married. I'm just a jealous ex...but he couldn't even wait longer then two months before moving on? I waited six until I gave into one of those super cute groupies waiting outside our dressing room. Then again it took a little less than six months to get well-known.

What did she see in him anyway? I know what _I_ see in him, but this girl is so beautiful, it's blinding. I bet she could get any guy in this state, and she chooses Dally? Why?

Besides since when did he get so...nice? And Darry has a girlfriend? What's up with that?

And Steve's little brother? Last thing I heard his parent's were getting a divorce. I guess things change in a year...a lot. I just hope it didn't change to much...

I got to our house without trouble. I think a few people screamed out my name, but I was to engrossed in my own thoughts to notice or care. I started to unpack, and put my little trinkets back up.

A little glass elephant I bought, a picture of my brother, my stuffed Pooh Bear that I bought in Disney Land. I stopped at the framed picture I had taken along of Dally and I. We were kissing, and Two-Bit sneaked up on us and snapped a picture. He developed doubles and both Dally and I had one. But he wasn't mine anymore...

* * *

Sorry it was kinda short. And really boring. But yeah, hey if you read The Ones Forgotten and review, I'll make the chapters much more longer and exciting. And I'll update faster! How about that: ). Well I'll love ya anyway. Hope you enjoyed this short, boring chapter. Toodles! 


	3. You Know The Saying: Sex, Drugs, and Roc...

Thank you for all the reviews! I would have had this up sooner but I didn't have any internet connection for like the whole day!

**Miru Amai:** I'm taking it, you don't like Darry's girlfriend huh? Lol. I hope you do like this chapter though!  
**Banana4422:** Changes are baaaad.  
**Dreamer for lyf:** You sneaky sneaky gal! Mirage annoyed me in the Incredibles lol. I'm so glad you liked the chapter, and I hope you like this one too. I really hope you can update Bloodstained soon!  
**horrorpop:** What shall we do with these beyotchy people? Tsk tsk. Lol. Hope you like this chapter.  
**Dark-Celeste:** Yeah I gotta think of a flaw for her, any ideas lol. Those flawless people never let us normies have a chance! Grr! Hope you likey this chappie!  
**ITStheBOATshow:** That definitely would be..different lol.  
**hannah:** Don't ya just hate those perfect people?  
**blackmagic111090:** Jumping in puddles is fun! Hope you like this chapter.  
**ZiggyGurl:** It's because we all secretly want Darry, therefore all his girlfriends are itchbays! lol. Hope you like this chapter! Have fun in Greensboro lol. Oh and randomness, I was reading your profile, cause I do that when I'm bored, read peoples profiles (no I am not a stalker lol), and A Tree Grows In Brooklyn was supposed to take place in my neighborhood. I'm very proud of that lol.  
**Eternal Dragon101:** The name Summer is just evil lol. Hope you like this chapter!  
**JupermanPinkyInc:** They'll get back together, eventually.

Onto the feature presentation!

**Chapter 3:** _You Know The Saying: Sex, Drugs, and Rock n' Roll._

* * *

I kept on unpacking, and thinking. A lot of things have changed for us too. Sage was still the same happy little girl as always, but that's because of Johnny. He makes sure she stays out of trouble. As for the rest of us? 

Belle starting drinking more, and more. She always got drunk before she went to bed, and always woke up ready to nauseate. We knew she was heading down the toilet, but there was nothing we could do. She kept insisting it was "just a little drink", and she that she would be fine. But we knew she wouldn't be..especially when she brought Eric on the bus for four months. He was a druggie, alcoholic, and abusive. I don't even want to think about him.

Thanks to Eric, Amanda got hooked on Coke. I know for a fact she has a stash in her suitcase. I tried to throw them out once but she went crazy, and the next day had three more pounds. It was like her and Belle were completely falling apart. And I hated being a bystander and watching.

I'm not much better, but I don't let my problems leak out into the open. I grabbed my make-up bag and opened out, pulling out the small baggy of pills. I walked into the bathroom and locked the door, popping the pill in my mouth. I didn't have to wait to long until it looked like I was seeing through a kaleidoscope.

JOHNNY'S POV

"I'm gonna go back home, and start unpackin'. You gonna stay here Sage?"

She nodded, and went back to teaching Soda how to change Bethany's diaper.

"Anyone want to come?" I asked.

"I'll come," Pony stood up.

"Me too."

"Alright," I said to them and headed out, waiting for Dally to say goodbye to Summer.

"So how was the road?" Pony asked as we started walking, smokin' cigarettes.

"It was real nice. Every state was different and all, and I got to see a lot of things I never thought I would."

"That sounds cool," Dally replied coolly. Now he was his regular, tough self. But back there, was he not as soft as whipped cream?

"Girls have a lot of fans huh?"

I laughed, "You have no idea. What's the deal with this Summer girl Dal? She doesn't seem like the type of girl you'd normally go out with. And for ten months? Boy that's a long time."

Dally shrugged, "She's nice, and pretty. I don't know, I ain't tired of her yet."

"You were tired of Steph?" I muttered, not really wantin' him to answer.

"No. But she was gone."

"Ya couldn't wait for her?" I pressed on. Pony shook his head, they've obviously had this conversation before.

He shrugged.

"So...did they hook up with a lot of guys?" Dally asked after a few minutes, but I knew he was really asking about Stephanie.

I shrugged, "Steph hooked up with a few, but nothin' serious. She really wanted to come back home. I did too. I don't think I'll be leavin' Tulsa ever again."

"We missed you too Johnnycakes," they assured me, and I smiled. It felt good to be missed.

I opened the door and walked in. "Hey Steph, you here?" I asked noticing how deathly quiet it was.

I looked around and didn't see her.

"Maybe she went out for a walk," Pony suggested.

"Maybe."

We went into my room and started unpacking. I had one suitcase, Sage had two, and Bethany had a billion. We had to buy more for all the stuff we got for her. I really loved her, more than anything. Even though I had her young, I want to be a better dad than mine was.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Pony wiped his brow and headed out.

"So is this Sage's?" Dally held up a pair of black undies. I snatched them from his hand and he chuckled.

"Hey guys..I can't get the door open. It's locked," Pony came back. We got up and followed him to the bathroom. Dally tried to open it but it was indeed locked.

"I think I know where the key is," I mentioned, as Dally tried to open it again. I went to the kitchen and looked. In the knife drawer there was the key. I promptly brought it back to Dally.

He stuck it in the whole and turned it so it unlocked. He opened the door and there was Stephanie.

Her head was against the toilet bowl and she was sitting on the floor. I think she was sleeping. I'm guessing she was, considering she was quietly snoring.

Dally shook his head and scoop her up easily in his arms, he turned around and walked into her room.

"I wonder why she fell asleep in her," I said to Pony.

"I think this might be a clue," he picked up a baggy of pills, some spilled into the sink.

I knew they were LSD pills.

* * *

Hope you liked it! They have many many problems, and it's only gonna get worse. : ). But don't worry it **might** brighten up...Toodles! 


	4. Torture

Look I decided to update! Aren't you all happy? Lol.  
****

**Eternal Dragon101:** Happy you liked it, I was a little worried about having them all like...druggies or whatever, but since you like it I guess it's not that bad.  
**Twitch in my eye:** Hope you like this chapter : )  
**ZiggyGurl:** I figured since it's taking place in the late sixties, almost early seventies, a lot of people were hooked on drugs. Everyone was a druggie! Lol  
**Banana4422:** Hope you like this chapter.  
**Dreamer for lyf:** It's hard to get reviews when you start out a story. I remember when I first started Every Thorn Has A Rose, I got like three reviews for three chapters. Don't worry you'll get more, and I love the story, so you must update! But I'm very glad you liked chappie three and hope you like chappie four!  
**blackmagic111090:** Imagine not seeing your friends for a year? I'd die, right then and there.  
**Just Playin:** Everyone was a druggie...I think all the people that were moved by me, cause all the kids in my school are on drugs too. tsk tsk.  
**horrorpop:** I was basically thinking somewhere along those lines.  
**Dark-Celeste:** Stephie sure does need a hug lol. A murderer with a skin disease that made me laugh, hahaha. Lol, well we'll eventually find some hideous secret for Summer...grrr. Hope you like this chappy!  
**cute-amiga:** Aww, thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter! I'm sure you're a great writer too!  
**Miru Amai:** Breaking up is hard. : (. I'll try to make some happy things in here for you to smile! Just think about puppies and...and...flowers..no not flowers, flowers are scary they bring bugs...so think of..clouds! Lol.  
**JupermanPinkyInc:** It will eventually...but I am reading a sad book at the moment, called Johnny Angel by Danielle Steel, an it's getting me all upsetteded, so that might affect the whole happy aura lol. Maybe I should try reading a Dr. Suess book...  
**Music Insane Doll:** Yeah I was trying to think of a drug and I had the movie Go Ask Alice on and they said LSD so I just put it in there lol. Plus I did a report on it once so I know a little about it.  
**babygurl33:** She has a good reason behind using them...well there is _no_ **good** reason to use drugs but...you know what I mean!

Okay well happy readin'...

**Chapter 4:** _Torture_

* * *

STEPHANIE'S POV 

I woke up with a splitting headache and no memory of my last trip. I'm guessing it was good since I'm not all freaked out. I've never had a bad trip, but I've witnessed some people that have.

"What are _these_?" Sage shoved a baggy of pills in my face. I blinked and when my eyes focused I realized they were mine.

"Uh...LSD pills?" I replied, trying to play the innocent dummy I rubbed my eyes and rolled over onto my side. Hey look, I'm in a bed!

"Don't play stupid, Steph. Why are you using them?" Sage was in hysterics! Why doesn't she act like that when Amanda and Belle get high/drunk. Oh yeah she doesn't know about them.

"I never said I used them," I lied easily.

"I found you with them in the bathroom," Dally was standing over my now too.

"It's just some pills, no biggie. It's not like I'm an addict," I sat up and looked the two of them in the eye.

"Okay, so you won't mind if I dumped them do you?" Sage didn't wait for an answer before chucking them in the garbage. She exited the room, leaving Dallas, my ex-love, and I alone.

"I never thought you'd become some dumbass druggie. I thought you were smarter than that Steph."

"I'm not a druggie. Besides everyone's taking some kind of drug. If they're that popular they can't be to bad," I tried to smile, but his cold eyes, that held a hint of disappointment, wouldn't let me.

"If everyone was going to hang themselves by an Oak tree would you?"

"If it bothers you that much I'll just stop."

"No you won't, once you're hooked, you're hooked."

"No I'm not Dallas, it's not like I signed a contract when I took them," I insisted, getting a bit angry.

"So why'd you _really_ take them?"

"I just told you, everyone else is."

"Your not that complicated sweetie, I can see right through your lies."

"It's personal," I snapped.

"Personal?"

"Yes, which means I don't want to tell you."

"You know you've been acting real witchy since you've been home. What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem!"

"Yes you do, don't lie to me. What is it?"

"I don't trust that little Summer sleaze," I grumbled. I just couldn't lie to him.

"Oh so your jealous?" he smiled.

"No, I just don't trust her.."

"Sure baby, believe what you want, but your jealous!" he kept smiling.

"I'm not, it's just she changed you into mush, your like play-do, and she's sculpting you into her dream of month."

His smile faded a bit, "She isn't changing me it's just after you left I figured it doesn't matter how hard and tough you are, you can still get hurt. I just softened up a bit around girls, especially Summer."

"What kind of name is Summer anyway?" I snarled, and got up. I walked over to my dresser and took out a roll of money, then counted it up. I wonder how much a bag of Acid costs around here.

"I like it. But I'm not here to talk about Summer, I'm here to talk about you," he got up and walked over to me. He ran his fingers down my arms, while his hot breath tickled the microscopic hairs on my neck.

"Stop being such a playboy," I growled and walked away from him, stuffing the money into my purse.

"You know you love it," Dally sat back on the bed, smiling up a storm.

"I love being teased as much as I love getting shot."

Dallas just smiled and grabbed my hips, pulling them to him. He kissed the small sliver of skin peeking out between my jeans and my t-shirt. This is what I hated about Dallas. He didn't care about how much this teasing killed me. I knew I couldn't have him, and he knew I couldn't have him. Yet, he goes on with this playing. Which is all it is to him, I'm just some game he can play around with, see what buttons unlock what secrets.

"Dally let go of me, I have to go.." I pleaded.

"Where you going babe?" he asked between pecks.

"The store, I need to get some food. C'mon Dal!" I struggled out of his grip.

"Fine," he sighed, but kept on smiling like a wolf. I just shook my head and walked out.

"Stephanie where are you going?" Sage nearly screamed. I sure did scare her.

"Sage.." Amanda warned her. She understood me, she took drugs too.

"What? I don't want her getting high again."

"Don't worry mommy, I'll be fine," I smiled at Sage assuring her.

She sighed, and shook her head. "If I find you with drugs, I'll make sure you don't go anywhere alone, ya hear?"

I just laughed and headed out the door.

"What's up Cat?" I walked into some hippie-house. There's a bunch of them there, most of them high, and the others babysitting newbies.

"You know where I can get some Acid?" I asked the blond-haired chick that greeted me.

"Go see Gonzo, he knows where it's at," she spoke in a daze, and pointed to a good looking guy in about his early twenties.

I walked up to him, "Are you Gonzo?"

He nodded, "What can I do you?" I could tell he was a pusher, and wasn't one to use his products.

"I have fifty dollars, how much Acid can I get with that?"

He smiled and we started talking business.

"Don't take to many at one time. They're pretty strong doses," Gonzo, who's real name was Adam, warned.

"I know what I'm doing."

"Hey and Steph," he stopped me from walked out the door.

"Yes?"

"If you ever need a babysitter, give me a call," he smiled charmingly and handed me a piece of paper. I nodded, smiling a bit and walked out.

I walked almost halfway home and then opened up the paper. On it was his name and his number. I folded it back up and stuffed it into my purse, next to my new batch of drugs. This should get me through the next month or two. I just hope no one finds them, cause I'm sure Sage is ready to kill me.

* * *

I know it was pretty short, but it's all my brain could think off. My dance recital is soon and I've been practicing my dances like a billion and three times. Hopefully my brain will be more creative next time. Love you all! Toodles! 


	5. Dreams

Thanks for the reviews, you guys rock!

**ZiggyGurl:** Hopefully oblivious Stephanie will become un-oblivious lol. I don't think that's a word, oh well. Hope you like this chapter.  
**horrorpop:** I rather him cheat on Summer with Stephanie instead of some random chiky, don't you? Lol.  
**Miru Amai:** All guys are oblivious idiots, really they are!  
**Music Insane Doll:** I **_love_** the book Go Ask Alice, and yeah it is a movie, I have it. It's made in the 70's so it's kinda weird, but it's still good, book is way better though.  
**Twitch in my eye:** Aw thanks! Hope you like this chapter.  
**Dreamer for lyf:** Yeah Dally's deserves a spanking lol. Yeah "Gonzo" does have a thing for Stephie as we can see with his corny "pick-up line".  
**Eternal Dragon101:** I'm glad you like where this story was going, cause when I started it, and even when I decided to write a sequel while writing This Lullaby, I knew where I was going to start with this story, but had no idea where to go. Then when I was writing like the second chapter, and half watching the movie Go Ask Alice I figured they could be like drug addicts or something lol. I'm just figuring out where I **could** go with this story, but still not sure where I will be going with it. I just hope you like it : ) lol.  
**cute-amiga:** We are very dramatic aren't we, always blowing things out of proportions. Plus when a hot guy flirts with you, we should have enough sense to play along lol. And thanks for wishing my luck on my recital, I'm in a butt load of dances and sort of nervous about it!  
**blackmagic111090:** Yep she's a druggie, she's turned to the Dark Side key Star Wars music. Lol, and I meant for that babysitting line to be a bit corny. : ).

**

* * *

Chapter 5:** _Dreams_

Despite Gonzo's efforts, I have never hooked up with him. I never will either, not unless I lose all my sanity. I have been buying Acid off him for the past two months. I've started taking larger doses, and getting high more often. I only do it to take away the pain. All the pain that Dally gives to me when he looks at that Season bitch...I mean Summer. I think he's trying to kill me. He looks at her, then winks at me. It's a big game to him, a big joke. I tell you he's going to push me to an overdose.

Belle's gotten a bit better. We're home now and she's happy, being with Two-Bit. He's so sweet to her, like the other day, he made her a picnic in the empty lot. I always loved Two-Bit, in a platonic way of course.

Amanda's the same, but I'm fearing I might be using the drugs more than her. Steve keeps her busy most days and she doesn't find the time to get high. And when she's bored she writes more songs. Lately they've been mushy loves songs. Sage, Belle, and her like them. It's just me that's not into them. When you don't feel loved you don't want to sing about it.

Sage and Johnny are the cutest almost married couple in the world. The only reason they aren't is because Johnny's parents won't sign permission. They don't want anything to do with him, or Bethany. So in a year they're getting married. I've never seen Sage happier.

Bethany's quite the hyper one. She keeps everyone busy, chasing her around, playing with her, teaching her things. She's a cutie pie and looks just like her daddy. She loves Johnny too, more than Sage does. Soda's taken a liking to her, and she to him.

"My magazine wants to do an interview with you guys. The editor himself, Ralph Gummings, he wants to hear you guys play a new song. I'll be here of course," Summer smiled, as she sipped some lemonade Sage made. She's been hanging out at our place a lot, and bringing Dally. Whoopie.

"That sounds awesome," Belle looked up from her new guitar.

"So do you guys have any new songs? I'd like to here them, and I can tell you which one to play. If you girls don't mind. My editor's pretty picky, and I know what he'll like."

"Well we have a few new songs, Steph's a busy little beaver, locking herself in the room and doing God knows what, but coming out with ten billion songs," Amanda smirked at me. I arched an eyebrow, something my brother taught me to do when I was a baby.

"Well we're love to here one," Dally spoke brightly. I hated when he did that.

"If you must," I replied and handed Sage her bass.

"Daddy! Mommy gonna pway!" Bethany yelled from the floor in her cute little voice. She learned to talk extremely early, and walk too. She was going to be a smart kid.

Johnny pick her up and plopped down on the couch on the other side of Summer with her.

"We call this one Dreams," Amanda told the group and we started playing.

Dreaming  
It's such an unpleasent thing  
Especially when your dreaming  
Of someone like him

And dreaming  
It wakes me up at night  
When I'm dreaming  
I give up my fights

Sometimes I want to live  
In my own dreamworld  
I know it's better there  
Than this hell hole home  
Cause when I'm dreaming  
I'm dreaming of you  
And when I'm awake  
My dreams **don't** come true

In my dreams  
You sweep me off my feet  
Hold me in your arms all night  
And sing to me sweet lullabies

And when I dream  
I see your face  
Smiling down on me  
Saying sweet words to me

Sometimes I want to live  
In my own dreamworld  
I know it's better there  
Than this hell hole home  
Cause when I'm dreaming  
I'm dreaming of you  
And when I'm awake  
My dreams **don't** come true

You kiss me in my dreams  
And tell me nothing else matters  
No nothing else matters  
But us

And when I'm awake  
I feel dying  
Break down and crying  
Because I know  
Your dreaming of her tonight.

Sometimes I want to live  
In my own dreamworld  
I know it's better there  
Than this hell hole home  
Cause when I'm dreaming  
I'm dreaming of you  
And when I'm awake  
My dreams **don't** come true

They don't come true  
They never have come true  
I wish they were true

Sometimes I want to live  
In my own dreamworld  
I know it's better ther  
Than this hell hole home  
Cause when I'm dreaming  
I'm dreaming of you  
And when I'm awake  
My dreams **don't** come true

Sometimes I want to live  
In my own dreamworld  
I know it's better there  
Than this hell hole home  
Cause when I'm dreaming  
I'm dreaming of you  
And when I'm awake  
My dreams **don't** come true

You know I'm dreaming of you

"That's all I need to hear. Ralph's going to love it! I mean I like it, it's a sad song," Summer smiled, her lip gloss shining in the light.

"I liked it too," Dall mentioned, and Bethany started clapping.

"Bethany likes it," I smiled for once and picked the little runt up and tickled her. She giggled.

"I always did say you'd be the best mother," Sage said to me. She could tell I was upset about something, and was being extra nice to me and complimenting. I didn't really discuss my "love" problems with the girls, though I probably should.

The telephone rang as we were eating dinner. Summer and Dally decided to stay, another whoop. Bruno answered the phone with a gruff "Hello?". A few uh-huhs were exchanged on his part and then he turned to me. "It's for you."

I took the phone, wondering who could be calling me. "Hello?" I asked.

"Is this Stephanie Hazen?" a male voice on the other end asked.

"Yes this is, who is speaking?"

"My name is Officer Bradley Johnson. I work at the Kings County Jail, where your brother was being held? You are the sister of Chachi Hazen, right?"

"Yes, I am, is he okay?" I asked, my voice growing in panic and worry. The phone was in kitchen and the others looked at me with concern.

"I'm afraid not ma'am. Your brother, he was suffocated to death by his cell mate last night..."

I felt my entire life end withing those words. I let the phone slip out of my hands, and stared at the wall in a state of shock, fear, depression, sadness, and complete anger. I was angry at his cell mate, and I vow right there that I will kill him.

Johnny caught the falling phone and talked to the officer for a bit, demanding what he said to me, and then in a softer tone, after finding out what happened I'm sure, that he would have to call us back.

"Steph I'm so sorry.." Johnny began, but I wasn't listening. I ran into my room and grabbed two LSD pills. The door was wide open and I didn't care who was watching, but as I went to pop them into my mouth and try to be numb again and not have to feel such pain, tears came falling like the Niagra Falls out of my eyes. I dropped to my knees and buried my head in my mattress, sobbing heavily as more waterfalls continue to pour out.

I felt a hand rub my back and I wasn't sure who it was, I don't care who it was either. "It's okay," my comforter, who was Johnny, stroked my hair.

"What's her problem?" I heard Dally asked, and felt people walk into the room, and someone sit on the bed.

"Can I tell them?" Johnny asked, sweet, thoughtful Johnny.

I nodded.

"Her brother's cell mate killed him."

A bunch of I'm sorry's and oh sweetie it will be okay's flooded my ears. I didn't care what they said, nothing they say could make this horrible feeling pass. Why should they be sorry, they didn't do anything. And it won't be okay, not ever. No one could possible understand what Chachi mean to me. He was more than a brother, he's my best friend. Chachi looked after me when no one else would. We all know Dad left, Mom didn't care, Montana had her own life, Chachi was the only one I had. He looked after me, and when he got arrested he promised to find me where ever I was, and he would be with me forever.

"He promised me forever!" I babbled helplessly, finally lifting my head off the soaked bed. I wiped the tears from my eyes and cheeks, but it didn't work, sine only more came. They were all looking at me, puzzled by my words, and sympathetic. Sympathy was the last thing I needed. I needed someone to hold me, someone to love me. I needed my brother.

Bethany looked scared, she had never seen me cry. None of them really had, not this hard anyway. The more I stared at their faces the more anger I felt. Sage was holding the pills in her hand, she was looking shocked. The only people who knew about my little "problem" was Dally, Johnny, and Ponyboy. Before she had a chance to say anything I sprinted out the door. I didn't know where I was going, but it sure as hell was going to be better than where I was.

I kept running for what seemed like miles, but it was only a few blocks. I had just passed the Curtis house. No one tried to stop me, and no one tried to run after me. Either they figured I needed some time alone, or they just didn't care. I walked around for some time, just thinking. Everything had changed in a year, and the only thing I felt was a constant in my life was gone now. We always wrote letters to each other, every week. Even when I was on tour. He sent me letters through Peter, and I kept sending him letters.

He was my guardian angel, that's what I thought of him as. Chachi was wonderful, sweet and kind to everyone, but he could be the toughest guy if you said the wrong thing. He loved me more than anything, he loved me so much he used to break up with his girlfriends if they said anything bad about me. When he got put in jail, he promised he'd come out. I realize now, he promised a lot of things that didn't come true.

I kicked a garbage can in an alleyway behind Jax. Then, I practically threw myself at the wall, as I started to cry hard again. Sinking down to the dirty floor, and curled into a ball and rocked myself back and forth. Soon I felt myself drift into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

How was it? I added in the song since they are a band. There probably won't be as many songs as in the first story, but there will probably be a few here and there. Hope you liked it. Ta-Ta for now. 


	6. A Kiss

Thanks for the reviews guys. I would have stopped writing all my stories if it weren't for you guys!

**Dreamer for lyf:** That's an idea..Pony and Steph...hmm I might use that. Oh no, you just gave me the best idea! Oh thank you! I love you!  
**ZiggyGurl:** Yep I wrote the song : ), and I'm happy ya like it. I wrote it during my absolutely boring Mythology class, which usually isn't boring but we had a sub so urgh.  
**Dark-Celeste:** I hate when I forget to review something. Or like I read something and _think_ I reviewed it but didn't. Then I feel bad lol. But I'm very happy you liked it and hope you like this chapter as well.  
**cute-amiga:** Steph shall be happy in the middle of this chapter on! lol. Yes I wrote the song, I'm glad you like it. Also thanks for the comment on my recital I'm so nervous and you made me happy lol. Hope you like this semi-happy chappie lol.  
**blackmagic111090:** Well I just watched the Brady Bunch and the guy that one of my best friends likes just asked her out, so I'm in a pretty happy mood, which means Steph will be happy. I hope that makes you happy lol. : ). Let's all be happy. And she's not going to commit suicide.  
**Miru Amai:** I'm happy you really like this story! I'm updating so you don't go insane lol, and I actually don't know how it's going to end..yet.  
**Eternal Dragon101:** Hope you like this chapter!  
**babygurl33:** I always beat my big cousins with my shoe lol. It's a good technique! Hope you like this chapter.  
**JupermanPinkyInc:** Dally is quite stupid, but he's going to learn..slowly..but he'll learn lol. Hope you like this chapter.

Onto my semi-happy chapter. Gotta love the Brady Bunch for getting you in a good mood! And rainy days : ).

**

* * *

Chapter 6:** _A Kiss_

When I woke up I wasn't quite sure where I was, but I did know it wasn't where I fell asleep. I looked around slowly, rubbing my head.

"Hey sweetness," a familiar voice said, and I nearly screamed when I saw Gonzo at the edge of the best I was in.

"What are you doing here? Where am I?" I panicked.

"Cool it, cat. Your safe, I found you in that ally you were sleeping in. What happened? Your parents kicked you out?" he explained handing me some pills.

I took them without asking what they were and shook my head. "I don't live with my parents."

"They'll help you relax," he said referring to the pills. "You want to tell me what happened?"

"It's personal."

"Well we are friends...maybe even more.." his hand slid over to mine. My eyes almost popped out of my mind and I was beginning to feel a bit drowsy. What the hell did he give me?

"Steph!" I looked to the doorway, and Gonzo's hand retracted.

"Ponyboy? What are you doing here?"

"C'mon Steph," he nearly pushed Gonzo off the bed and pulled at my arm. I jumped out of the bed, which wasn't the best idea, and followed Pony.

"Don't come near him!" Pony warned to Gonzo, looking madder than I had ever seen him.

I didn't say anything until we were around the corner. "Okay how did you know I was there and why'd you look so pissed?"

"I asked around. Don't hang around that guy Steph, he's bad news," he said in his normal soft, sweet voice.

"How would you know?" I gasped with realization, "Pony did you or do you take drugs!"

"_No!_I don't take drugs! Are you serious Darry would skin my if I did. I know a kid who does though, and Gonzo got her so high one day and then he raped her. Don't go near him, ya hear me? And stop using those damn drugs! You got us all worried, and when ya ran out last night on the them, they went nuts. Dally's still out lookin' for you, I think he went all the way to the countryside!"

I smiled, because of his concern, and because Dally was worried.

"Your sister called, when you were gone, the girls made me stay at your place with Bethany and Sage while the others went out looking for you. You have to call her, somethin' about plans for your..uhm..your brother's funeral." he said uncomfortably.

I felt a pang in my heart, just thinking about him being gone is hard, knowing it, it's just to much.

Pony walked me home in silence. As soon as I opened the door I was greeted by a group hug by Sage, Belle, and Amanda.

"We were so worried! Don't ever run out like that again!" Amanda yelled at me.

"I won't," I half-heartedly laughed.

"I told you she wasn't dead in some ditch somewhere getting eaten by maggots!" Two-Bit yelled from the kitchen.

"Oh that's a nice image!" I rolled my eyes and then grabbed the phone, calling Montana.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi. Pony said you called," I replied not as frigid as I normally would.

"Yeah..Mom made the arrangements. The wake is Saturday and Sunday starting at twelve both days, and then Monday at about one, there going to take him to be...be..b-buried," she explained slowly, pain filling her voice. I could tell she was crying, we all loved Chachi.

"Stephanie?" I heard my mother take the phone. I'm surprised she remembered my name.

"Mother.." I answered icily.

"Stop being a bitch, your brother died, have some damn sympathy! Now listen, the funeral's being held at Orlando's, your going to find a place to stay when you get here. Cause you damn ain't staying with me!" she hung up and I slammed the phone down.

"What'd she say?" Sage asked, speaking for all of them, as they were staring at me.

"The funeral starts Saturday, and it ends Monday. I'm gonna have to fly up to New York..I'm probably going to go for a week," I explained.

"I'll come," Belle volunteered.

I smiled, "No, you girls stay here, Summer's got that magazine editor coming this week. You guys can do the interview without me."

"I can always re-arrange his visit.."

"No Summer, just tell him I had family matters to attend to," I ended the conversation and went into my bedroom.

I started packing, and grabbed my Acid stash. For some reason I couldn't pack and just stared at it, sitting on my bed. A few seconds later the door opened and shoved the stash behind my back. When I saw it was only Dallas, I half of me sighed, pulling the stash back out (he knew anyway). The other half scrunched my eyebrows up with confusion.

"I think I drove all over Oklahoma looking for you.." he started slowly. I knew in my heart he wanted to say something meaningful to make me feel better, but Dally isn't good at letting people know how he feels.

"I heard," I stood up slowly, the bag still in my hand.

"You promised you'd stop!" Dally quickly switched gears.

"I know..it's hard. I can't do it by myself.."

"I told you I'd help.."

"You have a life of your own, and I don't want you wasting it on me," we kept interrupting each other.

He nodded, looking off to the wall. "When are you leaving?" he asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Tomorrow, I should be back by next Thursday," I bit the inside of my cheek nervously.

"I want to come with you."

"You-"

He interrupted me before I could finish, and looked into my eyes, "I haven't exactly been there for you since you came back. Your going through a hard time babe, and I want to be there for you. You know I don't talk like this to a lot of people, or feel this way for them either. Just let me be there for you."

I was practically speechless as he took the brown bag out of my hands, tossing it aside and then holding my hand.

"...Please?" he asked once more, bringing my hand up to his lips, and softly kissing my knuckles. It was different then when he would kiss my before, there wasn't a wolfish smile, or playful look in his eye. Instead, they looked softer, and vulnerable.

"If you insist," I quietly answered. He gave me a small smile and before I had time react kissed me.

* * *

Now isn't that sweet? I know Dally was a bit out of character, but the guys _in love_ people act nuts when they are lol. I might have a little bit of his POV in the next chapter. Hope you liked it! 

Also, Ale Curtis-Carter and my story, The Ones Forgotten will be updated very very soon. Check it out if you haven't already.


	7. Airports

Thanks for the reviews guys! (The real thank you's will be at the bottom!).

Song Dedication for the chapter (I'm weird I know): **Maybe I'm Amazed** by **Jem**

Hope you all like this!

**

* * *

Chapter 7:** _Airports_

"I really wish you would let me come with you..." Pony went on. He's been bugging me about this all day, and I will admit it's kind of cute. Still it's completely obvious the poor kid has a crush on me. I'm very flattered, but things are starting to look on the bright side with my Dally situation. Except for the whole...Summer thing. Gr.

They were in the kitchen, kissing, saying goodbye. Adios. Arrivaderci. Au revoir.

"..I'm going to miss you.." she'd go. Kiss. "I'll miss you too..." kiss. Total barfing material!

I just looked back at Pony, smiling a bit. I kissed him on the cheek, thanking him, and then told him to tell Mr. Winston I'll be waiting by the car. Then I left, and got into Dally's car.

Ten minutes later Rico Suave decided to come out. He chucked his duffel bag into the back seat, next to my suitcase. We waved as he drove off. We turned the corner, and I put some music on. My dad's song came on, and it was the _last_ thing I needed to hear, and I changed it before the first words were even said. I already know the song by heart.

"This is going to be fun huh? Just you and me...we've never really gone someplace alone.." he kept talking.

I just nodded, and whenever I looked at him I just couldn't help but think of that kiss he gave me. It made me want to pull the key out of the ignition and jump on top of him. Well that and just his sexiness...

Check in went smoothly, and we were sitting down in the little waiting area. I rested my head on my hands. "I'm goin' to get some coffee. Ya want some?" I nodded, and was about to tell him how I liked it, but he interrupted me. "I know, four spoons of sugar, nice amount of milk. I know," he smiled at me, and I couldn't help smile back. He left and I stared out the large windows, watching the planes take off like I did when I was a little girl.

DALLY'S POV

Don't ask me why I remembered how she liked her coffee. I can't remember how _I_ like my coffee, I just keep trying to experiment, and hope I get it right. For some reason everything she tells me I remember. I actually listen to her when she talks, and she listens to me. She always has.

Summer doesn't. She just keeps yacking away about the newest celebrity she interviewed. Like I actually care. God knows Sylvia didn't give one crap about what I had to say. It was all sex, sex, beer, and some more sex. Nobody really ever has listened to what I had to say. But Steph.

I finished pouring the perfect amount of milk into her coffee, and then headed back to where she was. When I got there, a little old lady was sitting in my seat. Steph shrugged and mouthed "I don't know". I cleared my throat and the lady looked up (I know I'm supposed to be _tough_ but I'm not gonna scream at some old hag, she's probably holding to life by a string anyway).

"Yes?" she looked at me through huge glasses.

"Uhm..." I started, but then she looked at Steph's smiling face, then back to me.

"Oh! You want to sit with your wife! I'm sorry sonny, here sit," she hurried to get up, and I just smiled. She thought Steph and I were married.

I sat down and handed her her coffee. The old lady smiled at us, "You make a beautiful couple. I bet you'll have gorgeous babies! Better get to work, if ya know what I mean." She winked at me.

I laughed, "I'll take your advice."

Steph's eyes were ready to pop out of her head, and her mouth was open, but in a sort of smiling way. It was adorable.

The old lady waddled off and I looked at Steph. "I'm ready to make little Dallas Jr. when you are."

"No child of mine is being named after you," she smirked a bit, in a playful manner.

I gasped, pretending to look hurt, "My name isn't good enough for _our_ child?"

"I just can't picture anyone else in the world being named Dallas besides you."

"Oh well in that case, it's okay," I smiled at her, our lips inches apart. I was just about to make my move when that damn lady came on the microphone. "Flight 25 will be boarding now...".

"That's us," Stephanie smiled into my lips, knowing exactly what was going to happen.

"I know," I smiled back and kissed her quickly, then stood up throwing our empty coffees out, and grabbing her carry on. I saw her blushing and smiling just before we boarded.

* * *

Sorry it's short, but I have to go to sleep. My dance recital is in TWO DAYS! Excited! 

_Review Thank Yous:_

**Eternal Dragon101:** See Steph can be happy: )  
**Dreamer for lyf:** Pony's got a wittle crush, so he's gonna get a wittle jealous lol. I hope you liked this chapter!  
**Dark-Celeste:** You know you are _so_ right. S.E. Hinton never put Dallas in a situation where he was in love, therefore we really don't know _how_ he would act. Everyone just assumes he wouldn't be a sweet, vulnerable, soft, caring, and loving type of guy. You totally rock for seeing that! I totally love you!  
**ZiggyGurl:** Hope you liked this chapter.  
**Miru Amai:** Dally's sort of in between Steph and Summer, but Steph is understanding (and just plain love sick) and doesn't care she's sort of his side-girl at the moment. Hope you liked it!  
**horrorpop:** Hope you liked this chapter, and Dally's sweetness.  
**cute-amiga:** I shall give you a full report of my recital on Monday lol. Hope you liked this chapter.  
**JupermanPinkyInc:** Yeah that's definitely in my fantasies..to bad it isn't going to happen lol. But that's why they invented fantasies! Hope you liked this chapter.  
**babygurl33:** I couldn't cut myself over a guy, cry yes, punch something most likely lol. I hope you liked this sweet chapter.

**Maybe I'm Amazed** _lyrics _(don't you just love the little crap I add in lol)

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time  
Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you  
Maybe I'm amazed at the the way you pulled me out of time  
And hung me on a line  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you_

Maybe I'm a girl  
And maybe I'm a lonely girl  
Who's in the middle of something  
That she doesn't really understand

Maybe I'm a girl  
And maybe you're the only man  
Who could ever help me  
Baby won't you help me understand

Maybe I'm a girl  
And maybe I'm a lonely girl  
Who's in the middle of something  
That she doesn't really understand

Maybe I'm a girl  
And maybe you're the only man  
Who could ever help me  
Baby won't you help me understand

(Oooh...)

Maybe I'm amazed at the way you're with me all the time  
Maybe I'm afraid of the way I leave you  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you  



	8. A Real Man Admits His Fears

You guys rock! Full thank-you's are at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter 8:** _A Real Man Admits His Fears

* * *

_

Dallas allowed me to have the window seat. Such a gentleman thing to do. I like this Dally, the one away from everyone that knows his reputation. The plane began to move as I daydreamed out the window, escaping into my own world, and forgetting why I was on this plane. It was pretty bumpy as the plane accelerated and lifted off the ground. This was always my favorite part. Smiling, I looked over at Dally, and I nearly laughed my head off.

He was gripping the arm rests and gritting his teeth. He looked absolutely terrified, as if a ghost came up to him and asked him if he wanted a sandwich.

"You okay?" I asked smiling, trying to contain my laughter.

"Oh fine..." he let out a long breathe, trying to relax as the plane level-offed.

"Are you afraid of airplanes Mr. Winston?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Me? _Afraid?_ Please, woman!" he rolled his eyes.

I shrugged, "I think it's kind of cute. I find it a turn on when a man can admit his fears."

"Well maybe I was a little...worried," he thought his words and I smiled. I leaned over and kissed his cheek, and then looked out the window again. Somewhere during the plane ride his hand found mine.

When we landed Dally was asleep snoring slightly as he usually does. I moved some stray hair from his eyes and shook his shoulder gently. He moaned in response.

"Come on Dal, wake up. The plane landed," I coaxed as the plane pulled into the terminal.

He opened his eyes slowly and stretched, yawning. I smiled as he rubbed his eyes, reminding me of a little child waking up. When the plane stopped, Dally got up to get our carry-ons as did many others. We waited for practically everyone to get off the plane and then headed off ourselves. The airport looked so familiar, and felt familiar too. It was home, well it was at one time. New York, home, where I ran away from. I sighed heavily as we walked through the building, heading for the luggage station.

"You okay?" Dally asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I guess he picked up on my sudden sadness, and a bit anger. Everything bad that ever happened to me was coming back to me like an overload, and the reason we were here in the first place was the biggest reason.

"Oh, yeah..." I grabbed my suitcase, and we waited for his bag. A few minutes later it appeared and we took it, then headed off outside.

"So, where are we going to stay?" Dally asked, and hailed a cab.

"Well the um..funeral is being held in Brooklyn, I suggest we find something there. I don't know where."

"I know someplace," he assured me and we got in. He told the driver some hotel and he took off. Sometimes I forget Dally was from New York too.

We stopped at a decent looking hotel, and argued for five minutes about who would pay the driver. I won chucking some money at the man and hurrying out of the car with Dally. Next argument: who would pay for the hotel room?

We walked in with our suitcases and Dallas walked right up to the counter. "Hi we'd like to have a room, one bed, until next Thursday." _One bed?_ Whoa.

The man looked up something then nodded, he gave Dally a room key and some other junk. I was more stuck on the whole one bed part. Yeah so I slept with the guy, doesn't mean I'm like ready to share a bed with him again.

"Come on doll," he smiled at me and I followed him to the elevator.

"How much is the room?" I asked when we got in. He shrugged.

In the elevator with us was a young couple, probably on their honeymoon, and I don't think they liked that we got in. They looked to be in the middle of a more passionate moment. Before I knew it, Dally had an arm wrapped around my waist and he was whispering in my ear. I don't know what he was saying, but it his breathe was tickling my ear so I was giggling. It was probably his competitiveness. We reached out floor and Dally grabbed my rear then walked out, I followed my eyes widening with each second.

"What?" he asked like nothing happened and headed in the direction of our room. I shook my head and followed him.

It was an okay room. There were lots of flowers, a desk, and one bed. A small bathroom was attached.

"I have to go," Dally announced plopping his bag on our bed and going into the bathroom. I put my suitcase on the bed as well and sighed as I sat by the phone. I called Montana.

"Hello?" her voice sounded scratchy and raw, and I could hear a baby crying in the background.

"Hey 'Tana. It's me, Steph. I'm staying at the Sun hotel. Um..Dally's with me."

"Oh okay, well um, yeah it starts Saturday at-"

"I know," I interrupted her.

"Okay." she hung up and so did I. I fell back on the bed and closed my eyes, feeling completely depressed and gloomy.

I opened my eyes to be in the bed. Now, how did I get here? I felt an arm around my waist, and turned my head to look in back of me. Dally was right there, his arm around my and his face practically buried in my hair. I smiled a bit and closed my eyes, forgetting once more, why I was here in the first place.

* * *

It's short, but I felt it was a good place to end it. How'd ya like? 

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Esawian:** Yeah Summer's a butt lol. Hope you liked this chapter.  
**BlackLightningDX:** I hope you liked it, I finally updated: ).  
**Babygurl33:** Hope you liked this one as well.  
**JupermanPinkInc:** Yeah Dally and Steph are pretty adorkable huh? Lol.  
**cute-amiga:** They don't kiss really in this one, but they do hold hands. Lol. My recital was awesome, even though the next day I was like jello and couldn't move. My Social Studies teacher found it funny enough lol.  
**Dark-Celeste**:Sweet Dally is much better than not sweet Dally. Hope you liked it, and I'm sure you'd love to have Dally Jr. Lol, so would I. : ).  
**Eternal Dragon101:** Steph's pretty happy, except her whole brother scenario.  
**Dreamerforlyf:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**Miru Amai:** Don't love triangles suck? I hate them, and being in one. Though they are fun to read about lol.  
**blackmagic111090:** Your welcome lol. I hope you liked this chapter!


	9. A Sight For Sore Eyes

Sorry for the second long wait. Work started and I've been so busy, and summer weekends are being filled up by the second. Gotta love the summer, but I got a **creative boost** and decided to stop neglecting you. Hope you like it.

**

* * *

Chapter 9:** A Sight For Sore Eyes

* * *

"Where did you live?" I asked as I came out of the bathroom, wrapped in my robe, allowing him to take a shower.

"South Bronx," he replied while oh-so-casually removing his shirt and tossing a towel over his shoulder. _He still has nice abs..._

"Yeah I know that silly, but where exactly. Maybe we can go visit it?"

He looked back at me, an eyebrow cocked. "Why?"

I shrugged, "Just thought it'd be a nice thought. Don't get so touchy about it."

He shrugged then and closed the bathroom door. Sometimes I just **refuse** to deal with him.

I listened to the water run on the other side of the door while getting dressed. It was hot out for early June, so I wore a pair of jean shorts, and a blue tank top. After raking a comb through my thick hair and applying a small amount of lip gloss, _I _was ready to get out of the hotel room and walk around. If only I'm-so-tough-I-take-five-hours-in-the-show would get out, I could fill my desires.

Really for a guy, Dally takes a millennium in that shower. Like what does he have to wash for that long? You know what, I rather not know that answer.

Finally Sir. Shower-a-lot got out and I started clapping. He just rolled his eyes and told me to stop being a smart ass.

"What do you do in there?"

"I take a shower."

"For that long?" my eyes widened.

"Parts of me need special care," he said patting his fly.

"Wow...I didn't need to know that. Well your all clean so let's go."

"Where are we going my darling?"

"I haven't got a clue," I admitted and dragged him out of the room and to the elevator's.

As soon as we got outside my stomach rumbled, so we decided to get some doughnuts at the bakery around the corner. Oh how I missed the doughnuts here. Doughnuts anywhere else are just disgusting! I started to scarf down my chocolate glazed doughnut the minute we got out of there.

"Calm down, people will think I'm starving you the way your eating."

I looked up at him through my sunglasses and stuck my tongue out, digging in for another bite.

We walked around aimlessly, joking around, and talking about nonsense.

"Where do you want to go _now_?" I asked after a while of sitting on some random porch.

"Does your stomach have any suggestions?" he asked, poking it.

"She's as fit as a fiddle."

"Well...there's not much to do in New York. It's an extremely boring place, I don't know why all these people spend all their money coming here. Ain't nothing special 'bout it."

I only shrugged. New York, well Manhattan really, just had a glamourous reputation. It's like saying "I had tea with the Queen of England", "I spent a few days on New York."

After awhile of walking around again (the old lady that owned that porch shooed us away, only after Dallas just had to make a sexual gesture to her. Gosh, when **will** he grow up?) we headed back to the hotel. I tried once more to get Dally to take me to his hometown but he simply just wouldn't. Whatever, let him be stubborn.

"Oh my gaaaaaaawd! Dallas Winston!" it was definitely a screech that came down the block. At least that's what it sounded like, the red-head running toward us had the most high-pitched voice! She was followed by a few other guys and girls that squinted and ran over, obviously realizing that yes, Dally Winston was right in front of them. He looked shocked as well, and maybe a bit happy? The red-head jumped into his arms and wrapped her small legs around his waist as he twirled her around. I cocked my head to the side as the others caught up and grabbed Dally in other embraces, and they all started shouting, and just made one big commotion, it was crazy. I was sort of pushed out of the way and watched.

"What are you doing here Winsty-boy? We thought you went down to the South," one guy, a tall guy with greasy black hair that was wearing a leather vest and ripped jeans, said.

"I'm just visiting." He acted all cool and suave about it. Like he had only seen these people, obviously his old friends, last weekend.

"Oh man, we gotta do something. You got so many things to catch up on!" called another.

"When you leaving?" the first guy asked.

"Next Thursday."

"C'mon Dally-baby. We gotta tell ya all that happened," the red-headed girl said, linking her arm under his and they started pulling her off.

He stopped after they got a few feet. "As much as I'd love to, I'm here with a friend," he pointed back to me. _Oh goody, he hasn't forgotten my existence...yet_.

The looks I got from those girls, and some of the guys, could have killed. I waved slightly, completely uncomfortable in the situation.

"Hey sweetie," the guy in the vest, who seems to be the leader, broke himself from the clump and walked over to me. "You don't mind if we borrow your boyfriend do you?"

I blushed, "Well we were just heading back to the hotel..."

"You can have him all to your little self tonight. We haven't seen the guy in year. C'mon, what do you say honey? Can we borrow him? Have him back by midnight, I cross my heart and hope to die."

"Uhm..well..yeah, I mean...I really have no say..." I blushed again. I didn't need Dally thinking I was clingy or anything. I certainly don't want him to think I'm bossy and demand him stay with me. As soon as the words left my lips the guy ran back the clique and they all walked off. Dally shouted something back to me, I think it was "See you later" but I'm not sure.

I watched until they walked onto the next street, then turned around and started to head for the hotel. Now living in Brooklyn for sixteen years of my life did me nothing. I still have no sense of direction, and the minute I turned the corner I didn't know which way to go. Reason number two I wanted him to stay. I walked to the bus stop a few blocks down, and checked the map on the pole. Oh it was no use. I walked around for hours (I refuse to ask for directions, I don't want to seem like a tourist or something) I decided to do a smart thing: call a cab.

I forked over ten dollars to the driver and got out when we reached the hotel. A familiar sight, at last. I walked up to our room pulling out our room key (thank god I didn't give it to him) and walked in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked half shock.

"This is my hotel room, too." Dally watched as I dropped my purse on the desk and slipped out of my sneakers.

"I know...but I figured you'd still be out with your friends," I stood in front of him, and swatted his hand away when he traced it up my thigh. I'm very ticklish.

"I knew you'd get lost. How'd you finally make it here?"

I flopped on the bed, reluctant to answer. He crawled over to me. "C'mon tell me, or I'll have to pull out the secret weapon."

"Secret weapon?" I raised my eyebrows.

He started tickling me like a madman, and I laughed like one. After a few minutes of my screams he let go. "So?"

"I took a cab," I giggled out.

He rolled his eyes, and laid his head on my chest. "How long did you lived in New York?"

I pinched him, "Shut up."

* * *

Okay there we go, Chapter 9. I'll try to update my other stories tomorrow, since it's late, my room is freezing, and I have work tomorrow morning. Love ya's! 

(( k i s s e s and h.u.g.s. ))

_**Review Kisses and Hugs:**_

**BlackLightningDX:** Thank you! Hope you liked this chapter, I'll try to update sooner.  
**Miru Amai:** No silly, it wasn't the end of the story lol. I've got a whole long way to go for that lol. Hope you liked this chapter!  
**Dreamer for lyf:** My updating craze has returned, and hopefully it's here to stay. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
**blackmagic111090:** Yes, plane rides are completely relaxing. Hope you liked this chappie.  
**babygurl33:** So sorry for the long wait, I really hate when I keep you guys. Hopefully I'll have more time to update. Well hope you liked it all the same.  
**lovewriter45:** Thank you for the compliments. I hope you liked this chapter!  
**JupermanPinkyInc:** Lol I love to see you loving it. Hope you love this chapter. Wow I just said the world love a lot. Well love ya! lol.

I'm definitely going to bed now. Toodles!


	10. Funeral For A Brother

Without further ado, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 10: Funeral For A Brother

* * *

I wasn't going to cry. That was the one thing I wasn't going to do, especially not in front of my mother. I had cried myself to sleep last night, just thinking about today. Dally was already blissfully snoring away, as I shook and sobbed.

My sister told me to meet her in front of the funeral parlor, so Dally and I decided to take a cab. I wasn't dressed in the expected black dress. Instead I was wearing a light blue cotton summer dress with a flower print on it. I wasn't doing it out of disrespect, but it was my brother's favorite dress on me. He bought it for me one Easter, and I wore it. He thought I looked beautiful. Dallas was in his usual jeans and t-shirt, but with a black t-shirt. I think it's more because he grabbed it first rather than we were going to a funeral.

The car ride was silent and Dally paid when we got to the funeral parlor. Montana was outside, in a black dress, smoking a cigarette. I got out and walked over to her. She gave me an odd look.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"I have my reasons," I told her.

"Oh, hello Dally," she smiled bitterly at him, when he reached my side.

"Hi."

"The family should be arriving in a few minutes," she told us.

I nodded and walked passed her and into the building. I walked down the lonely corridor and into the dark room. There were rows of chairs, and a lot of flowers. I didn't send any flowers, Chachi hated flowers and all of that. I walked up to the dark brown casket and looked at my brother. His handsome face looked completely innocent and almost happy like. He was wearing a tux from our cousins wedding, he was in the bridal party. I reached in and stroked his cheek.

"I don't know why you're crying, it's not like you ever saw him," I turned to see my mother, staring at me disgustedly.

I touched my cheek to realize, I was in fact, crying a bit.

"Don't you know this is a funeral Stephanie? That means black dress. You didn't send any flowers either did you?" she spat.

"No, mother I didn't."

"You're pathetic," she sat her frail body down on a chair in the front row. She looked so brittle and old, her once beautiful brown hair was streaked with grey, and her face was beginning to slowly get wrinkles. She didn't even look sad, but indifferent. That's how she always looked though, never portraying any other kind of emotion, no matter what the occasion.

I just rolled my eyes, and looked at the flowers. '_It's like a contest_' Chachi told me once, '_whoever can buy the biggest arrangement of flowers was the one that respected the deceased person the most. It's a big joke. Funerals, they're just a big joke_'.

Twenty minutes after I arrived, family members and friends started to come in. I said hi to all of them, as did my mother and sister. Dally was outside, smoking, but I didn't mind, it wasn't his family, or his friend. He didn't even have to be here. It was silent, for the most part, and if anyone was talking, it was in a whisper. That's always how the first day is.

The next day, I was the first one, and was happy. I stood by the casket.

"Hey big bro, I miss you. A lot. The band's doing really great. The girls are all good. They wanted to come, but I wouldn't let them. They miss you too. Dally came with me, you remember him, right? I know you never liked him, but he's nice. Mom isn't too thrilled to see me, and hasn't talked to me very much. No, I'm not wearing the same dress twice, well I am, but I washed it. I love you." I took my locket off, and slowly placed it in the casket. "Hold that for me, and give it back to me when I get up there, okay?" I turned around, and walked to a seat, and sat. A chilly draft hit into me, slightly ruffling up my hair, and I swear I heard the words "I love you too" whispered. Instead of a chill going up my spine, I just smiled.

The second day people were more talkative, and joking around. I sat in the middle row, and just stared. Dally stayed at the hotel, after much begging on my part. He was only going to sit outside and smoke some more. My mother was hamming it up with some aunt. My whole family's superficial, except for some people. Like my cousin Tony, Uncle Jimmy, and my favorite cousin Camille. They were all sitting, like me, in silence. We all said hi, and asked how each other were. That's what your supposed to do, isn't it? That night I was second to last to leave. I, yet again, took a cab to the hotel, and lazily walked to the room. My feet were killing me and about half way down our hallway I took my heels off and continued to the room. Dally was sitting on the bed, talking on the phone when I came in.

"I'll talk to you later man," he hung up and just looked at me.

I yawned and collapsed on the bed.

"Tired?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," I closed my eyes and curled up on my side.

"Tomorrow's the last day right?" I could feel him move around on the bed.

I nodded and opened my eyes to see his face. I smiled daintily.

"I'm gonna come," he flopped his arm around my waist.

"No you are not."

"There's other graves in that cemetery, you know that?"

"Okay, then you can come," I nuzzled my face into his shoulder, and he kissed my head.

"Then we have three days to ourselves, and back home to Tulsa," he whispered, trailing kisses down my neck.

"I can't wait to go back. I miss Amanda, and Sage, and Belle. And the guys, and Bethany," I mumbled.

"Yeah, me too."

"You miss Summer too, right?" I looked up at him, as he had stopped kissing me.

He looked at me, his eyebrows scrunched. "Summer?" he asked like he didn't know who I was talking about. Then his eyes widened, "Oh! _Summer_! I completely forgot about her. No I don't miss her."

"She's your girlfriend."

"Not exactly, we just fool around and stuff. Besides, if she was the type of girl I was going to miss, would I be here, sleeping with you?"

"I guess not," I smiled and laid my head back down.

He kissed my lips gently, before putting his head down as well.

* * *

I hate funerals, they make me so sad. : ( 

**Thank You My Minions-I mean Reviewers! Lol:**

**BlackLightningDX:** Lol. Glad you liked it.  
**horrorpop:** I always felt bad for the Trix rabbit, that I wrote a letter once to the company, telling them to please stop starving the rabbit, and give him some yogurt or cereal or something. lol. See I told you her (Stephanie's) dark times would be over!  
**Miru Amai:** Lol, hope you liked this chapter. This story isn't going to end for awhile, but I'm pretty sure it's going to be shorted than This Lullaby.  
**cute-amiga:** I thought it'd be funny if she got lost, lol. I have a summer job as a camp counselor, and let me tell you, second and third graders are a handful! Lol. Hope you liked this chapter.  
**blackmagic111090:** I love New York, especially Radio City. One day my older guy cousin was sleeping over my house, and I swear he took three hours in the shower. I was like "oh my gosh!" lol. Hope you liked the chapter.  
**JupermanPinkyInc:** Aren't they the cutest lol. Hope you liked it!  
**MidgetCake:** That definitely was original lol. My friend has a shirt that say I think I brained my damage lol. Soda doesn't have a girlfriend, but he might somewhere along the line, I don't know. Well I hope you liked this chapter! Don't cut me lol!  
**Sk8erbandbass101:** Glad you like it! Every Thorn Has A Rose was removed by FF but I am re-posting and sort of re-writing it with a different title: The Beauty Of A Thorn Check it out if you liked ETHAR!

Alright, off to update some more!


End file.
